Get in Line
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Toph did say that she would get back at Zuko for burning her feet. At the Western Air Temple, Toph cashes in her request by making Zuko give her a foot massage. However, when Sokka is next in line for a massage from the firebender, things get just a little steamier. Oneshot. Zukka


**Wow, it's been quite some time since I last wrote something for . It's definitely my first time writing for this fandom. I've always been a fan of Avatar and I've always shipped Zukka for the sheer fun of it. I'm surprised that I was able to complete a story after so long but, I guess the spirits were with me on this one. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **This story is set during Book 3. This takes place between _The Firebending Masters_ and _The Boiling Rock_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

* * *

Sokka, Aang and Katara had left about two hours ago to gather food and water for the group and set up hunting traps to restock their meat supply. Teo, Haru and the Duke stayed behind to clean up the dishes they found in the Air Temple and finish some laundry as well. Toph was in charge of protecting the temple in case any firebenders found their way to their safe haven…as well as watching over one particular firebender that HAD found them.

Katara asked Toph to keep her feet on Zuko, in a manner of speaking, while they were out. The majority of the group had begun warming up to the exiled prince, especially after he had come back from the Sun Warrior Temple with Aang some few days ago, but she still had her doubts about their new comrade. She sent a glare Zuko's way as the three of them departed, reminding him of her threat that day when he was first settling into his room.

Once they were gone, Toph turned to Zuko and gave him a sinister grin.

"Looks like you're aaaaaall mine Sparky."

* * *

"I don't know why you don't just try gathering more nuts and fruits while we're out Sokka. You can make some really tasty things with only a few ingredients from the Earth." Aang commented as he hauled his bag of fruits, nuts and berries. Sokka waved him off.

"Come on Aang, how long have we known each other? You know I'm never gonna buy into that whole vegetarian thing you have going on. I need my meat!" he said. Aang just sighed.

"Now you know why I never take both of you with me when I go get supplies." Katara commented.

"You never shut up about all the meat you're supposedly going to catch while setting up your traps," she said pointing to Sokka. "And you always feel sad and uncomfortable because you can't convince him not to eat meat." She said to Aang. The airbender rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You have a point I guess. Maybe next time I'll scavenge the old Air Nomad gardens and Sokka can set up his traps on the other side of the river." He suggested. Katara smiled as she watched him compromise. Sokka sighed.

"Alright, I'll set up my hunting traps away from your veggie garden next time." he agreed. As the three approached the temple grounds again, they began to hear Toph's voice. She laughed a couple times before her voice turned commanding and forceful. They all shared confused looks. Toph was usually bored when they left her behind by herself. Where did this enthusiasm come from? They could hear her more clearly as they turned the corner.

"Harder Sparky! Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm fragile or genteel like Sugar Queen over there." Toph said, pointing a thumb to Katara as she and the gaang approached. Katara, Aang and Sokka stopped in their tracks and gaped at the sight. Zuko sat cross-legged in front of Toph while she sat on a stone chair of her creation…giving her a foot massage. Zuko turned around and paled at seeing the other three standing where Toph was pointing. He groaned in embarrassment but turned back around to continue his task.

Katara and Sokka let loose loud, roaring laughter. Sokka was clearly amused by the sight, laughing more in jest than anything. Katara's laugh however sounded like more of a cackle. She was reveling in Zuko's misery and was pleased to see him in such a submissive position.

"Oh man, I never thought I'd see this! Looks like I've got a new nickname for you buddy, Footbender!" Sokka laughed. Zuko cringed at the awful name and glanced over his shoulder a bit to see the two siblings begin to compose themselves. Aang on the other hand still seemed shocked. For some reason, this irked Zuko.

"Well? Why aren't you laughing?" he demanded. Aang snapped out of his daze and smiled as he approached the firebender.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to see you like this. So helpful and…well…"

"Harmless?" Zuko finished for him. Aang smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was aware of how embarrassed Zuko must be with all the teasing and didn't want to say anything to make it worse. Katara scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't say 'harmless' but Aang's right. Seeing you like this, you almost seem human." She said bitterly, carrying the rest of the food and water back to camp. Zuko flinched slightly at the comment. It definitely stung…a lot. Even with all the mistakes he made in his past he'd never thought that his actions actually qualified as "inhuman". Toph sensed Zuko's melancholy as his ministrations slowed. She frowned. She hated it when Katara made Zuko feel this low. It was a big mood-killer.

"Hey Sugar Queen, you might change your mind about Sparky after he's given you a foot rub! His firebending hands are excellent for rubbing away the tension." She said, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the air. Zuko stiffened.

"No thank you." Katara called back, not even bothering to turn around. Zuko sighed in relief. Katara was the last person he wanted to be within bending distance of. Aang perked his ears up and looked to Zuko.

"Hey, is that true? Are you using firebending on Toph's feet?" he asked interestedly. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've always known that firebenders generally tend to be warmer than most people because our bending comes from our chi within, but I never really knew what that meant until we met the Sun Warriors. Now it makes sense that we bend differently than others. You guys bend the elements that are already around you but I can make my own fire." He pointed out.

"Wow, that's pretty perceptive." Sokka complimented. Toph gave him a soft and knowing smile.

"Is all that knowledge Ancient Sun Warrior talk or did your Uncle Iroh teach you some of that too?" she asked. Zuko paused.

"Yeah, he did. How did you know that?" he asked. Toph shrugged.

"I have my sources." She said mysteriously, not confiding that she had previously met him and joined him for tea one day in the Earth Kingdom.

"Now less talking and more rubbing. I told you I'd get you back for burning my feet." She smirked. Zuko groaned.

"I call next after Toph!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang looked at him oddly while Zuko glared. The Water Tribe teen waved him off.

"Don't give me that look Mr. Footbender. I just want to see what all the fuss is about. Besides, I don't need a foot massage. I've got some knots in my back that have kinda been hurting since the invasion. Can you take a look?" he asked. Zuko's expression softened and he rolled his eyes.

"Get in line." He mumbled. Sokka grinned and sat next to Aang.

"Actually, I better go help Katara cook dinner. I don't want her to use all the lychee nuts for the meat broth." He said as he excused himself.

"Suit yourself Twinkle-Toes. Snoozles and I will just sit here and be pampered." Toph called back. Zuko snorted.

"Twinkle-Toes? Snoozles?" he asked, smirking at Sokka.

"Don't ask." He deadpanned, as Toph cackled.

Zuko continued to work Toph's feet for some time. She sighed, pleased with his skill. After a few more minutes, she relieved him of his foot rubbing duties and went to join the group near the fire pit. Zuko cracked his knuckles and stood up, stretching his legs. His knees popped a few times as he moved. Sokka quirked his eyebrow.

"How long have you been sitting like that?" he asked. Zuko groaned.

"Over an hour." He grumbled. Sokka's eyes widened.

"What!? You were massaging her feet for over an hour?" the warrior exclaimed in surprise. Zuko nodded.

"Toph said that I had to rub her feet for the same amount of time that it took her to crawl back to camp the night I burned her feet…She has me for another two hours tomorrow." He sighed, lamenting at the task but knew that the punishment was a lenient one for his crime. If Katara hadn't have healed her feet, he would have owed her much more.

He cracked his knuckles again and moved to sit behind Sokka, stretching his legs out on either side of the teen's body.

"Alright, tell me where it hurts." He said. Sokka turned to him, suddenly a little uncomfortable with the close proximity and feeling awkward being placed in such a way between Zuko's legs.

"Ah…are you sure buddy? I didn't know you were rubbing Toph's feet for so long. You don't have to…" he started.

"Sokka, I've seen you cringe when you twist your back a few times. I knew you had some back pain and I figured it was from the invasion but…I just figured it'd be a weird thing to offer to help with that…" Zuko said honestly, flushing a little at his awkwardness. Sokka stared at him.

"Did you just call me by my name?" Zuko blinked.

"Ahm…yeah. Why?" Sokka smiled after a second.

"I think that was the first time I've ever heard you say my name. To be honest, I didn't even think you knew it. I never actually introduced myself to you." He said. Zuko blushed and looked away.

"Well…you were traveling with the Ava—Aang…for so long. I paid attention to what you all called each other in case I had to reference you by name when I was trying to find you." The firebender admitted. Sokka nodded rubbing his neck.

"Riiiiiight. Back in the good old days." He chuckled. Zuko was silent for a moment, still looking away.

"This is weird…isn't it?" he asked. Sokka gave him an unhelpful awkward grin.

"It could be worse. At least it's only Katara that still doesn't trust you." He offered. Zuko frowned at the mention of Katara but perked up when he read into what the warrior said.

"Wait, 'only Katara'? Does that mean that you trust me?" he asked hopefully, almost disbelievingly. Sokka paused as he thought about what he said.

"Well…yeah, actually."

A comfortable silence passed between the two of them. When Zuko joined them, everyone knew all the main reasons why he was there. He was there to teach Aang firebending, and to end the war and restore balance to the world…making friends wasn't something that he really thought about before joining them. Now that he was mostly accepted into the gaang, he wanted more than anything to befriend his former enemies.

He especially desired the approval and friendship of Sokka, the only other male his age he had encountered as often as he did this past year, excluding Jet. Now that Zuko had thought about it, the only friendly companions he had back home were Azula's friends. He always desired some close friends of his own.

Zuko smiled, feeling a warmth that was unfamiliar to him but not unpleasant. Sokka returned the smile, acknowledging the unspoken truth between them after the tribesman's revelation. They were friends.

"Well how about that! It took some time but you wore me down." Sokka said. He rubbed a sore spot on his neck a little as he stretched his shoulder back.

"How about we celebrate this new friendship with a back massage?" he suggested. Zuko rolled his eyes and motioned for the Water Tribe warrior to face forward.

"What happened to giving me a break?" the firebender joked.

"Hey, I was going to let you relax…but this ache is really hurting now." He whined. Zuko cracked his fingers a few more times and took a deep breath, channeling his energy into his hands. He started at the tribesman's shoulders and kneaded them roughly. Sokka winced.

"Okay, now that REALLY hurts." He complained. Zuko grunted in acknowledgement.

"I know. You do have a few knots here. Working them out is going to hurt for a minute. The muscles are tender and sensitive." Zuko explained. Sokka grimaced.

"No need to tell me twice."

Zuko sat for a few minutes, rubbing away at Sokka's back and neck. The warrior had to admit, it felt incredible when the firebender's hot hands would touch the exposed skin on his neck as he massaged the muscles there. After another minute of long, hard and painful strokes to Sokka's upper back, he finally began to feel relief as his muscles relaxed. The hard coils in his shoulders began to unwind and his arms felt numb and loose. He moaned lightly as Zuko kneaded a particular part of his back towards to nape of his neck.

Sokka blushed and stiffened. Zuko didn't falter in his ministrations so Sokka hoped that he hadn't heard the other teen moan.

Zuko had heard this little sound of pleasure and blushed. He felt a heat pool in his lower abdomen in response…and he knew it wasn't the chi.

"So what's up with Toph's nicknames for you guys?" Zuko asked, trying to distract himself and make small talk. Sokka groaned.

"She came up with all those names pretty much when we first met her, if not right after. Aang challenged her to an earthbending match when they first met and because he's an airbender and so light on his feet, she called him Twinkle-Toes. Katara and Toph got into a big fight when your crazy sister was chasing us a while back and she somehow became Sugar Queen." The Water Tribe teen explained, melting more and more into Zuko's kneading.

"Uh-huh…and what about Snoozles?" the firebender asked. He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Sokka blushed slightly.

"I…tend to sleep in a lot. She first called me that when she and Aang officially started Earthbending training and she…she sent me flying with a rock to my bedroll to wake me up." He said, grumbling at the memory. Zuko chuckled, making Sokka quirk his eyebrow. He titled his head backwards to look at Zuko who had a small smile on his face. His smile faded when he saw the peculiar look the tribesman was giving him.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortable that the teen in front of him was almost leaning against his chest. Sokka just started contemplatively and shrugged.

"It's just that…I know we were kidding before, but honestly, it is kind of nice to see you like this. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." He commented. Zuko blushed at how romantic the statement sounded. Sokka must have heard it too because his face flushed as well and he turned his head to face forward again.

"I mean…It's just one of those weird things you know? One day you're chasing us around the world, trying to capture Aang, and the next, you're joining us for dinner and doling out massages…heh." Sokka said nervously. Zuko felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He wasn't sure if the excitement was because he was making progress with the group, because he was worried about screwing up a possible friendship, or because he was giving another man a back massage and sitting so close that he could feel the tribesman's every breath, groan and shiver.

"Well…Toph's name for me may sound like a name someone would give to their pet komodo-dog…but at least it's better than Footbender." The exiled prince commented. Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright" he said conceding. "You're more than a one-trick bender so I'll re-think the name...what about Musclebender?" he offered. Zuko smirked a bit. He liked the sound of that.

"Wow that's actually…flattering." He replied. Sokka blushed again as he realized how flirty the nickname must have sounded.

"No! I mean…it's because of the massages! Not because of your muscles. I mean you do have some nice muscles buddy but…wait…that came out wrong too…" Sokka rambled. Zuko also flushed at the other teen's unintentional compliment. Feeling awkward, he decided to gloss over it as best he could.

"Ahm…thank you?" he responded.

"N-No problem." Sokka stuttered. The two fell into silence once more while Zuko kneaded at the muscles beneath the fabric of Sokka's shirt. There was one area however that seemed particularly tense. Zuko noticed that the large knot was located near his left shoulder, the same one that bore the burden of his sword and sheath. He stopped for a moment as he contemplated what he was about to ask. Sokka noticed this and looked at him again.

"Um…would you…would it be alright if you took off your shirt?" he asked nervously. Sokka knew he had no business feeling embarrassed by that question, or a strange sort of excitement but he still swallowed hard and flushed as he tried to play it cool.

"Why Zuko, I didn't know your feelings were so strong." He joked. He was amused by the expression on the red-faced firebender.

"That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed. "It's easier for me to get to that spot on your neck if you take it off. My hands keep slipping on the fabric."

Sokka turned back around and silently undid the sash at his waist. He pulled his shirt off until only his shoulders were exposed. Smirking to himself, he looked at Zuko over his shoulder and pouted.

"No peeking okay?" he teased. Zuko's nose flared and huffed out a small puff of smoke. He would have appeared more threatening if his red face didn't betray his embarrassment.

"Very funny." He said. Sokka chuckled and took his shirt completely off, dropping it to the side.

"Take it easy, it was just a joke." He said. He sighed, thankful that he could play off his semi-serious flirting as a joke. He was surprised at how intimate he and his former enemy were getting but at the moment, he didn't really care. He knew he was feeling aroused by Zuko's massage. He just hoped that he could enjoy it for a little longer before his body betrayed him and the ex-prince figured him out.

Zuko placed his hands back near Sokka's neck and rubbed at the tender spot. Sokka's breath hitched. He held back a pleasured sigh as he felt Zuko's warm hands on his bare skin. He could feel the heat radiate from the firebender behind him now that a layer of clothing was removed as a barrier. Sokka bit his lip. He wanted to moan at how good it felt but didn't want to make things any more awkward.

It was getting harder and harder to hide his arousal though. He shivered when Zuko's fingertips gently brushed his skin as he moved to another spot on Sokka's back. His breathing was getting deeper and slightly more labored than before. The heat in Sokka's abdomen began coiling into his groin.

"Ugn…" Sokka moaned. Zuko's hands stopped for a moment. Sokka stiffened, unsure of how to excuse that slip of the tongue. Before he could think of something, Zuko just continued to knead the flesh toward the base of his spine. Zuko leaned himself backward so his hands could get a good angle on the low area. Sokka, sensing a lack of heat, instinctively inched himself backward.

Zuko grabbed his hips to stop him. Sokka gasped at the contact. He bit his lip, noticing how close Zuko's fingers were to his groin.

"Will you stop that? I can't get a good angle if you keep moving." Zuko complained. He leaned forward to an upright position again. He misjudged how far Sokka had moved backward though and found his chest flush against the warrior's back. His eyes widened in horror as he also realized that his stiffening groin was pressed against Sokka's backside. The firebender froze, both terrified and humiliated. There was no way that the Water Tribe teen wouldn't notice. What he hadn't expected, was for the said teen to place his hands on Zuko's legs and lightly grind his backside against Zuko's hardening length.

"Nnngh!" Zuko grunted. He felt a jolt of pleasure tear through him as his grip tightened on Sokka's hips. The warrior pressed his back further against Zuko's chest as he turned to look at him. Zuko licked his lips as he saw Sokka's pupils dilated with lust and want. The exiled prince couldn't deny the burning in his groin any longer as he rocked his hips against Sokka's rear and pulled the teen into a kiss.

Sokka closed his eyes as he mimicked Zuko's rhythm and pressed back. Their kiss was passionate and needy. Sokka moaned as he felt Zuko's hot tongue caress his own. His grip tightened on Zuko's legs. He sighed as their lips parted.

"Zuko.." he breathed. At the mention of his name, Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing. He pushed away from Sokka a bit, though the Water Tribe teen still had a grip on his legs.

"Wait! Sokka! What are we…I don't think…" he said breathlessly. Sokka frowned and turned to straddle the prince. He fisted his fingers in the other teen's tunic and pulled him close.

"We can talk about this later and figure out what the hell this is," he motioned between them before he continued. "But right now, I need this. What about you?" he asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't deny his arousal now and finding release with someone else surely was better than doing it alone. He leaned forward of his own accord.

"Yes. Alright…we'll talk later." He said. Sokka smirked. He pulled the Fire Nation teen into a searing kiss as he fell backwards, taking Zuko with him. Zuko found himself hovering over the Water Tribe warrior as he straddled him. He took Sokka's hands from the front of his tunic and held them at his side. He kissed Sokka's lips once more before he trailed his mouth down Sokka's cheek and kissed his jawbone. He licked and bit at the skin as he made his way to trace his tongue along the shell of the other teen's ear. Sokka panted heavily, Zuko's own heavy breathing hot in his ear, causing him to shiver.

Zuko continued to leave a trail of kisses leading to his neck. Biting and sucking on the exposed flesh. Sokka tilted his head to give the ex-prince more access. He freed his hands from Zuko's loose grip and ran his fingers along the folds of the firebender's tunic. Zuko caught the hint and pulled away a bit to allow Sokka to remove his clothing. Once Zuko's torso was bare, Sokka pulled him back into another wonton kiss. He threaded his fingers in black locks, tugging and lightly scraping against his scalp. Zuko moaned at the sensation, grinding his clothed erection against Sokka's.

Both teens broke the kiss to let loose a throaty moan. Both had been holding back on making too much sound so as not to alert the others, but the more the heat between them began to build, the more they came undone.

Zuko ground his hips into Sokka's more forcefully, causing the other to tug at Zuko's hair and lightly graze his nails over the heated skin of his back. They both desired more friction. The tension was almost unbearable.

Being the first the make a move, Sokka trailed his hand down Zuko's chest, teasing a nipple along the way. Zuko moaned as Sokka rubbed the sensitive skin before descending over his abdomen and traced his fingers along the hem of Zuko's trousers.

Once he found the ties, he loosened them and thrust his hand in, grabbing Zuko's weeping member and causing the prince to release a guttural moan at the contact.

"Sokka…" he groaned, loving the way the Water Tribe warrior squeezed and stroked his length. He thrust forward into Sokka's hand, needing more. Sokka began moaning underneath him as he watched Zuko lose control. His flushed face, his deep groans of pleasure, his muscular physique…it all made Sokka needier than he ever felt before.

"Zuko…" he whimpered. The banished prince seemed to understand what the warrior wanted. He slowed his thrusts enough for him to loosen Sokka's trousers and slide a hand down to palm Sokka's member.

"Oh! Zuko!" Sokka shouted. The feeling of Zuko's hot hands around his hard length was incredible. Sokka continued his ministrations on Zuko's length as Zuko began to pump him. The fire prince seemed to be an expert in massaging all parts of the human body. Sokka felt amazing. Zuko alternated between hard, fast strokes and slow, lengthy movements. He thrust up into Zuko's hand, desiring more of the firebender.

He removed his hands from Zuko's member, causing the teen to groan at the loss of contact. He looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sokka didn't answer. He just pulled Zuko's trousers down to his knees and did the same to his own pants. He pulled Zuko close and grabbed both of their erections as he began pumping them.

"AH!" Zuko moaned, coming alive at the new source of friction. Sokka panted heavily and moaned louder and louder. He pumped their lengths faster as he thrusted up into the firebender, the bender doing what he could to meet his thrusts.

"Ah…ah…S-Sokka! I'm…I'm going to…" Zuko started, thrusting faster into Sokka's hand. Sokka sped up his strokes even more.

"Oh…ohn…Me…Me too…Zuko!" Sokka cried as he came. Zuko moaned at the sound of Sokka screaming his name and came as well, managing to cry out Sokka's name in return. They both shivered as the waves of ecstasy washed over them. Sokka continued pumping their lengths until the pleasure subsided and their members began to soften. He released Zuko's length, allowing the firebender to fall to the side of the warrior, panting heavily.

Sokka tried to catch his breath, feeling sated and calm. He turned his head to the older teen and smiled lazily.

"Well…now I know that Toph was right." He said. Zuko quirked his eyebrow, unsure of what he meant. Sokka wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Your firebender hands ARE good for rubbing out the tension." He said suggestively. Zuko, rubbed the bridge of his nose at the joke and lightly hit his comrade in the shoulder.

"This is NOT what she meant." He said, allowing a small smile to grace his face. Sokka chuckled.

"You said that Toph had you booked for more massages this week. Mind if I schedule you for after her sessions?" he asked. Zuko smirked.

"Get in line."

* * *

 **I loved writing this story! It's been too long since I've written a lemon for any fandom and I think I just needed to get back into the writing mojo. Lemons are a great way for me to write something short and sweet since I tend to write PWPs haha.**

 **Reviews are more than welcome! To my followers new and old who read this, thanks for coming back :)**


End file.
